¿Qué te ha pasado?
by Freedom Released
Summary: [Semi-UA] Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala? [Prólogo Capítulo 5]
1. Prólogo

**Título: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, Acción, Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación:** Todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

**Personajes secundarios**: Todos los demás de Naruto.

**Nota:** Algunas técnicas han sido sacadas de otros animes como One Piece, Bleach, y Fairy Tail.

**Resumen:** Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala?

**Publicaciones: **Solo aquí.

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Prólogo**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La vida da muchas vueltas, nunca sabremos cómo acabarán nuestras acciones o qué harán los demás en distintas situaciones de su vida que al final nos podrán afectar inevitablemente. En el mundo ninja, es mucho más, porque un solo shuriken***** desviado puede cambiar una vida completa en un instante.

Los sentimientos nos vuelven transparentes, algunos lo disimulan mejor que otros pero eso es algo que no podremos cambiar nunca. Cuando nos guiamos por nuestras emociones acaban pasando cosas de las que podemos estar o no orgullosos. El peor de nuestros enemigos puede acabar siendo como de nuestra propia familia y nuestro mejor amigo puede acabar siendo quien nos asesine; nada es seguro. La amistad, la rivalidad, el amor familiar… Todo eso radica en unos sentimientos que tenemos dentro de nosotros que en ocasiones luchan por salir pero nosotros los encerramos.

Una decisión, puede significar muchas cosas. Un solo hombre en batalla, puede significar la diferencia entre la victoria y la derrota. Y una sola mujer, puede significar la locura o la soledad en un enamorado.

El camino correcto puede serlo durante un tiempo y luego volverse oscuro y desolador, es cuestión de cada uno salir de él y ver una luz al final de ese túnel en penumbra. En una cueva lejana, hablando con lo que consideraba su equipo, una persona daba una orden:

—En marcha —ordenó un muchacho en la oscuridad dirigiéndose a tres personajes misteriosos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin**

* * *

***Shuriken: **Tipo de arma oculta arrojadiza como un proyectil hecha de metal de origen tradicional japonés.

* * *

**Nota Autora:** Bueno, aquí dejo este prólogo que me ha costado tanto hacer. Esta serie es una reeditación **muy** profunda de una antigua historia que dejé sin terminar cuando aún ni sabía escribir "correctamente", aunque tampoco es que ahora lo haga como los ángeles. Espero que os haya gustado y que dejéis vuestras opiniones **(:** Gracias por leer.


	2. Capítulo 1: Lo que me perdí

**Título: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, Acción, Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación:** +16 a partir de ahora. El prólogo era de todos los públicos.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

**Personajes secundarios**: Todos los demás de Naruto.

**Nota:** Algunas técnicas han sido sacadas de otros animes como One Piece, Bleach, y Fairy Tail.

**Extensión:** Long-Fic: Primer capítulo (Lo que me perdí)/ 1.933 palabras.

**Resumen:** Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Capítulo 1: Lo que me perdí**

**.**

**.**

**.**

¿Alguna vez has tenido que huir? Nunca, seguramente; no es una sensación agradable. Dejar todo, irte, y no por miedo a que algo te pase sino por algo más que te reconcome por dentro: venganza. Porque sí, tenías que vengarte, era lo único que te pasaba por la cabeza. Eso había sido una traición con todas las letras, un estúpido te convenció de que lo mejor era abandonar todo e irte en busca de la verdadera fuerza. ¿Acaso eso existía realmente? Él había pensado siempre que la verdadera fuerza era la que tú mismo conseguías, sin importar el medio o las cosas que debieras hacer; se equivocaba.

Nunca lo admitiría, sí, pero no podía negar más la realidad. Se juntó con unas estúpidas sabandijas que lo único que querían era su cuerpo. Al final, acabó yéndose por su cuenta para conseguir lo que tanto anhelaba. Conoció a más gente, formó un equipo, mató personas, y al final, todo para nada. Averiguó que esa persona que tanto odiaba era la cual le había protegido desde siempre. Todo lo había hecho por él, ¿cómo odiar a alguien así? ¿Cómo vivir cuando sabes que tú mataste y odiaste a ese alguien?

Solo tenía un medio de remediar eso. Puede que todos sus pecados fueran borrados si hacía eso, algo que nunca pensó que haría: volver a su hogar. Donde dejó todo, sus compañeros, sus amigos, _su amor_. Debería plantarse ahí, sin aviso previo, y decir todo a la cara. Eso puede sorprender a cualquiera, sobretodo tratándose de alguien como él, pero no había otra salida. Ya no le quedaba nada, nada por lo que luchar, solo su honor seguiría intacto si, quizá solo por esta vez, volviera atrás en sus recuerdos y viera lo que alguna vez fue una luz de esperanza que pudo salvarlo. Si esa luz aún seguía ahí, él la encontraría, el sacrificio de esa personan no sería en vano. Vio en él algo que _casi nadie_ más vio, alguien que valía la pena, por quien merecía la pena morir.

"_No… No pienso permitir que su sacrificio sea en vano"_, se dijo a sí mismo cierto hombre, porque ya era un hombre, saltando de árbol en árbol junto con su ahora equipo oficial hacia una clara dirección: Konoha. Ahí perdió todo, y ahí recuperaría todo. Era una hecho.

—Sasuke —habló el chico con pinta de tiburón y pelo blanco—, aún no nos has dicho a qué vamos a esa aldea.

La chica sensorial que saltaba al lado de su compañero se preguntaba lo mismo, por lo que decidió no decir nada y esperar pacientemente la respuesta. Nunca llegó, el Uchiha aceleró un poco el ritmo musitando un simple _hmp_ como contestación. Sus acompañantes aún no entendían nada. Pensaban que se iba a unir a Akatsuki o algo similar para poder vengarse de lo que Konoha le hizo a su hermano, porque sí, se habían enterado de eso. En cambio, decide ir a la aldea. ¿Qué se traería entre manos? Los miembros de Taka temían por si su líder hacía algo peligroso como atacar la aldea él solo o ir a asesinar a los del consejo en solitario. Sasuke era impredecible, y esa fue una de las cosas que les hizo unirse a él.

"_Sasuke, espero que no te equivoques esta vez",_ fue el pensamiento de Juugo, el único que seguiría a su jefe hiciera lo que hiciera. Sin negar, obviamente, que prefería que fuera por el camino correcto.

**.**

En la oscuridad de una cueva muy lejos de donde nos encontrábamos antes, unos pasos retumbaban en las paredes de esa cavidad. Firmes, sin miedo, ligeros… A simple vista eran pasos de mujer. Una mujer bella, sin arrugas, con piernas como caminos lisos y dientes cual luna en la noche. Traía una capa de nubes rojas y aún entra la oscuridad su llamativo color de cabello resaltaba, sin hablar de esos ojos de gato que a cualquiera engatusaban con solo fijar la vista en ellos.

Caminaba sola, lo único que tenía como compañía era un pequeño animal en su hombro. Blanco, con dos pequeños colmillos sobresaliendo de su boca en su cara con manchas negras en los ojos, con cuatro colas oscuras con alguna que otra tonalidad roja como el fuego. Parecía, en cara y parte del cuerpo, como un pequeño felino. Lo que nadie sospecha es que dentro de su pequeña apariencia inofensiva de minino, escondía un gran poder y furia en su interior.

Su dueña, seguía caminando, aparentemente sin rumbo, por la oscuridad. Cantando con su armoniosa voz la canción tradicional que llevaba su nombre como título:

—_Sakura, Sakura. Noyama no sato no, miwatasu kagiri. Kasumi ka kumo ka? Asahi ni niou. Sakura, sakura. Hana zakari__*****_

De repente, en la oscuridad, una sombra se movió. La Flor de Cerezo dejó su canción y sus flores de un tono pálido se tornaron. Había llegado a lo más profundo del abismo.

**.**

Gritos de impresión, caras atemorizadas, ninjas preparados para atacar a su enemigo. Ese fue todo el recibimiento que tuvieron los miembros del Equipo Halcón en su llegada a la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Se dieron cuenta de que no era por ellos en sí, sino por su jefe y líder, Sasuke Uchiha. Todos lo temían a él, solo lo miraban a él, y solo se preocupaban por él. Parecía que había generado un gran revuelo al entrar simplemente por la puerta dejando noqueados a los guardias de la entrada principal.

Sabían que podían morir en cualquier instante. Al parecer los ANBU y las fuerzas que los habían rodeado hace apenas unos minutos no tenían intención de atacar; ni ellos tampoco. Estaba ahí, en posición defensiva, sin moverse. Ese extraño comportamiento los hacía ponerse más nervios, ya se habían mentalizado con que a la mínima célula de su cuerpo que cruce esa gran puerta ya les atacarían. No entendían nada de lo que pasaba. Absolutamente nada.

De repente, alguien apareció. Un chico de estatura alta, fuerte, rubio, con mirada serie que, cómo no, miraba a Sasuke. Pero no como todos, este no lo miraba con odio ni con rencor, sino con confusión y con una ligera ternura reflejada en sus pupilas. Parecía como si fueran amigos.

—_Teme_… Cuánto tiempo —habló serio sorprendiendo aún más, si cabe, a los compañeros de su rival de toda la vida.

No podía, no le cabía en la cabeza, comprender qué estaba pasando. Se había ido de la aldea hace muchísimo tiempo, y ya estaban todos acostumbrados a que cuando se hablara de él sería refiriéndose a un traidor, un desertor. Y ahora, sin más, volvía. Nadie se lo imaginaba, y Naruto menos.

—_Usuratonkachi _—contestó inexpresivo.

Los Taka lo tenían claro, sus sospechas eran ciertas. Era algo ilógico que hubiera otra explicación a semejante confianza como para insultarse de esa manera sin que Sasuke contestara como solía: eran amigos. O lo fueron, no era fácil de definir.

—Naruto, apártate —Una mujer apareció.

Era fuerte, segura, mayor, con experiencia, y conocida por todos. Era la Quinta Hokage de Konoha, una de las mujeres más hermosas y fuertes del mundo. Tonto el que no la conociera, era una leyenda. Sannin, compañera de Orochimaru y Jiraiya, entrenada por el Cuarto Hokage. No había nadie que la superara en Ninjutsu médico, o eso pensaban todos.

—Tsunade —pronunció el Uchiha al verla.

—Sasuke, ¿cómo se te ocurre aparecer aquí así? ¿Vienes a atacar la aldea? Deberías reconsiderarlo. —Sonrió arrogante ella—. No tienes ni la fuerza, ni los hombres como para ello. Perderíais irremediablemente.

El hombre de cabellos azabaches se mantuvo inexpresivo escuchando lo que la mujer le decía. No, no estaba intentando atacar esa débil aldea. Lo pensó, mucho, y llegó a la conclusión de que eso no le devolvería a su hermano, por eso decidió volver, para recuperar lo que tiempo atrás había dejado por su causa. No lo reconocería, nunca, iba contra su honor. Pero era la realidad.

—Quiero volver.

Ahí empezaron murmullos por toda la marabunta que se había generado a su alrededor. Naruto tenía los ojos abiertos de la sorpresa, al igual que todos los demás. Tsunade frunció el ceño.

—Eres un traidor. ¿Esperas que te deje volver sin más?

—He dejado todo eso atrás. No busco seguir con lo que creía después de irme. Soy un renegado, Tsunade. Me creas o no.

La gente volvió a murmurar entre ella incrédula. La Kage levantó una ceja, no estaba segura, no podía exponer la aldea y todo eso solo porque él le diera su triste palabra. Aquí ya no valía nada de eso. Además, habría que ver lo que dirían los demás, este asunto englobaría a todas las aldeas, no solo a la de ella, no podía tomar su decisión tan a la ligera. Después de lo que había pasado con la última persona a la que le había dado su confianza, no podía permitirse otro error así, sería fatal.

—¿Debo creerte? No lo creo. Y menos trayendo a tu equipito —habló dura.

—Ellos pueden hacer lo que quieran, yo hablo solo por mí.

Todos los miraron esperando una respuesta. Ellos se miraron y comprendieron que debían contestar con la mayor sinceridad, esa gente parecía que leían la mente o algo.

—Sasuke —habló Suigetsu—, no creas que librarás de mí tan fácilmente. Yo me apunto.

—Te necesito para mantenerme controlado, si me lo permite, me gustaría seguir con usted —dijo el joven pacifico.

—¡_Bah_, tendré que quedarme! Si no, ¿quién cuidará de que estos dos se metan en líos o hagan tonterías? —Esta vez habló la única chica del grupo.

Volvieron los murmullos entre la multitud. Esta vez menos disimulados, hasta el punto que se podían distinguir frases, las más repetidas era: _"¿La Hokage dejará que unos traidores entren sin más?", "Ese Uchiha, ¿cómo se atreve? ¡Deberían matarlo!", "¿Cómo pueden estar a favor de esto los ANBU? Ni siquiera los han atacado para defendernos. Están perdiendo poder". _La mayoría de estos comentarios cabrearon en sobre manera a la Quinta, ¿dudar de ella? JA, iban buenos. Ella haría las cosas a su manera, les gustara, o no les gustara.

—Lo pondré en consideración. ANBU, arréstenlos, llévenselos a los calabozos. —Todos quedaron sorprendidos, pero se alegraron de su decisión, así estarían protegidos de esos delincuentes. Ella se acercó al Uchiha que la miraba seria y con una mirada que expresaba un ligero desacuerdo con esto y le dijo—: Lo hablaré con el Consejo y ordenaré que las demás aldeas ocultas me den un informe. Vais a tener que poneros a rezar si no queréis que esto termine mal para vosotros.

Antes de llevárselos, Naruto quiso darle una última mirada a su amigo antes de que se lo llevaran a una celda. No podía negar que estaba feliz de que hubiera regresado, pero no podía confiar aún en él, no después de todo lo que había pasado. Habría que mirar si realmente decía la verdad. Su excompañero, le hizo una pregunta que lo dejó impactado al principio, y luego le entristeció.

—¿Y la molestia?

El rubio suspiró y pesadamente contestó:

—Te has perdido muchas cosas estando fuera, _teme._

Frunció el ceño ante esa contestación mientras era llevado a la torre donde estaría encerrado durante un tiempo hasta que se decidiera su situación. No le gustó para nada esa contestación, ¿qué se suponía que significaba? ¿Acaso había pasado algo con ella? No, no podía ser, Naruto nunca lo hubiera permitido.

"Vaya, lo que me perdí", pensaba mientras el guarda cerraba su celda en donde estaba junto con sus compañeros.

Sí, se había perdido muchas cosas, pero pronto las averiguaría.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Canción "Sakura": **Es una canción folclórica tradicional japonesa que describe la primavera, estación en la cual el cerezo florece, aludiendo el título a esta flor en japonés. La traducción del fragmento que canta sería algo así: _Flores del cerezo, flores del cerezo: Cubriendo la campiña, hasta donde alcanza la vista. ¿Es niebla o son nubes? Perfume bajo el sol naciente. Flores del cerezo, flores del cerezo: Ya todo floreció._

* * *

**Nota Autora: **Siento mucho haber tardado, tuve más inspiración para otras cosas que para este capítulo. La verdad reeditar algo que estaba tan mal escrito cansa mucho **xD** He tenido que hacer este capítulo en varios días porque no aguantaba mucho tiempo leyendo y escribiendo. Espero que os haya gustado, y muchas gracias por el comentario de ese anónimo "Hay". Se agradece. Cuidaos, gracias por leer.


	3. Capítulo 2: Entre Sombras

**Título: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, Acción, Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación:** +16.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OoC, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

**Personajes secundarios**: Todos los demás de Naruto.

**Nota:** Algunas técnicas han sido sacadas de otros animes como One Piece, Bleach, y Fairy Tail.

**Extensión:** Long-Fic: Segundo capítulo (Entre sombras)/ 1.910 palabras.

**Resumen:** Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Entre sombras**

**.**

**.**

**.**

La oscuridad se apoderaba de ella. La consumía, la agotaba, hacía que su alma le pesara. Le dolía el respirar, le causaba ansiedad, sentía que sus ganas de vivir se le iban. Su corazón se había vuelto negro, sus ojos ya no tenían brillo ni esperanza, no tenía compasión de nadie; ni de ella misma. Pronto la reclamarían en el infierno para pagar todos sus pecados. Puede que si se arrepintiera de alguno tuviera alguna salvación… El problema era que no se arrepentía de nada en su vida, por el simple hecho de que estaba haciendo lo que creía correcto, lo que le dictaba su corazón, ahora manchado de sangre de sus víctimas.

Y ahí, donde la luz no llegaba, esperaba una nueva orden de su ahora jefe, salido de las más profundas tinieblas del mismo infierno.

—¿Lo has entendido, Sakura? Sigue exactamente mis instrucciones. Él ha vuelto y te puede causar muchos problemas si defiende Konoha.

Ella asintió, hastiada.

—Qué sí, joder, tranquilo. —Se agitó un poco el pelo, con aires de superioridad—. Me ofendes, soy la mejor. Sé exactamente lo que tengo que hacer, y más con alguien como ese.

—Eso espero.

Un humo negro y tétrico apareció envolviendo la figura del hombre que segundos antes le había hablado, formando un gran abanico de pájaros oscuros mientras desaparecía delante de la joven.

Se quedó inexpresiva mirando a la nada. Pensaba en lo que tendría que hacer para cumplir la orden que le había mandado. En sí, no era algo tan complicado, pero sí que tenía una pega. Tendría que volver a ese lugar del que hace tiempo se había escapado. Se rio por lo bajo, al final, siempre acabas teniendo que volver a tus raíces; aunque no quieras.

Volvió sobre sus pasos y se dirigió a la luz del exterior. Cerró un poco los ojos cuando las partículas tocaron su ojo y la cejaron levemente. Suspiró mirando el horizonte con un solo pensamiento en mente. Volver a ese lugar para cumplir un encargo.

Volver a Konoha.

**.**

Días después, en las celdas subterráneas de la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. El equipo encarcelado días antes esperaba que llegaran nuevas a cerca de su futuro. Les habían comunicado que ya se había realizado la reunión donde decidirían qué hacer con ellos, supuestos traidores y asesinos. Todos estaban asustados, menos él. Se mantenía sereno, sin miedo, tranquilo, como si lo que le fueran a decir fuera solo cómo estaba el clima. Él solo tenía en mente una cosa, a una persona: a la molestia.

"_¿Dónde estás…?"_,no paraba de pensar en eso. Esa molestia no aparecía. En todo el tiempo que estuvo allí muchos lo habían visitado. Naruto, Kakashi, Asuma, Yamanaka, Nara… ¡Incluso el maldito del Hyuuga! Y ella, ella no, no fue a verlo ni una sola ver ni para ver cómo estaba. Eso lo cabreaba, tanto que decía amarlo y ahora esto. Era lo que él pensaba, solo le gustaba por el físico y nada más. ¿Y por qué se estaba planteando esto ahora? Pues porque quería arreglarlo todo. No por él, le valía mierda todo, pero por su hermano. Quería arreglar todo el mal que había hecho a la aldea. Y por desgracia, la mayoría había sido con esa maldita molestia. Recordó las palabras de Naruto, que se había perdido mucho estando fuera. Vaya, sí que se había perdido muchas cosas. Y cuando preguntaba, nadie contestaba.

Enervaba.***** Y tener a los idiotas de turno como compañeros de celda no ayudaba nada.

—Sasuke, ¿qué te pasa ahora? Llevas unos días que te estresas por todo. Hoy nos dirán qué harán con nosotros, que seguramente será la muerte, así que vas a tener que acostumbrarte.

—Haz el favor y cierra tu maldita boca de una vez, Suigetsu.

El Hōzuki cerró la boca como se lo había pedido con una mueca de desacuerdo en su cara. Sasuke podía ser realmente borde, pero estos días en una celda lo habían puesto mucho peor.

El chirrido de la puerta de metal oxidado los puso en alerta. Se movieron un poco haciendo sonar las cadenas que los tenían cautivos y vieron como un oficial de la patrulla ANBU entraba en su calabozo. Todos se tensaron.

—Llegó la hora —pronunció.

Era el momento.

**.**

Silencio. Espera. Nervios_. Miedo_.

Todo eso se respiraba en la sala de la Hokage esperando el veredicto. No les habían dicho nada, no les habían dado ni una sola pista sobre lo que les pasaría; eso los ponía peor. Esa incertidumbre los estaba matando. Eso solo les podía decir una cosa: estaban perdidos. Lo sabían desde hace mucho, pero tenían una mínima esperanza. No tenían que haberle seguido, pero aun así lo hicieron, se la jugaron con él; después de todo eran un equipo, estaban en las buenas y en las malas.

La máxima responsable de la aldea entró con sus consejeros. Seria. Poderosa. Implacable. Después de muchas discusiones durante esos dais había escogido lo que creía que era conveniente. La aldea sería su prioridad, y por ello, tuvo que hacer esto. En su conciencia, algo le decía que por respeto y amor a esa persona no debía siquiera plantearse lo que iba a hacer. Pero ganó su parte racional. Hizo una lista de pros y contras y al final tiró para ese lado.

Nadie podía reclamarle nada.

—Sasuke Uchiha, tú y tu equipo…

**.**

Saltando de árbol en árbol, cada día caminando hacia el fin de tus días; eso era la vida. A final de cuentas, todos íbamos a acabar en el mismo sitio: la muerte. ¿Para qué engañarnos? Tiene gracia, unos se pasan toda su vida temiendo a la muerte, y otros se la pasan esperándola. Después de todo, no somos completamente diferentes, todos acabaríamos en el mismo lugar cuando nuestra luz se apagara.

Luchar por retrasar ese momento.

En eso se basaba todo a final de cuentas, a huir del final de nuestros días. Sobrevivir cada día para que haya uno más que disfrutar. Pero muchas veces… costaba, y mucho. En ocasiones, quieres que todo eso acabe, aunque signifique nunca más sentir.

—No quiero hacer esto… —susurró cierta muchacha. _"¿Por qué, Sasuke? No tenías que haber vuelto a Konoha... No quiero verte",_ pensó aumentando la velocidad de sus saltos.

**.**

Todos se quedaron callados. Estaban mudos. ¿Cómo? O mejor: ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía en la cabeza esa mujer para hacer semejante cosa?

—¡¿Cómo dice, Hokage-_Sama_?! —gritó uno de los ANBU superiores—. ¿Va a permitir que unos traidores se queden? ¿Ha perdido el juicio?

El Uchiha no se movía. Al principio pensó que había sido producto de su subconsciente e imaginación el hecho de escuchar esas palabras. Que era tal su afán por desear que no los condenaran a muerte que su mente le había jugado una mala pasada. Pero, a juzgar por las reacciones de todos, incluidas las de su equipo, lo que había escuchado era real.

"_¿Acaso esto es un mala broma?"_, se preguntaba sin poder articular palabra. Consideraba todo aquello tan inverosímil que ya hasta pensaba que se estaban burlando de él.

—A callar. Aquí la que toma las decisiones soy yo y por algo es —dijo algo enfadada—. No voy a permitir que nadie cuestione mis decisiones.

Karin dio un brinco y se abrazó a Sasuke.

—¡Ay! ¿No es genial, Sasuke? ¡Nos dejan quedarnos! —Se pegó mucho más a su cuerpo por la emoción.

—Zanahoria, deja a Sasuke, le vas a pegar la rabia —habló Suigetsu riendo.

—¡¿Cómo dices, cara de pez?! ¡A que te mato! —se dirigió a él ofendida.

Sasuke la apartó algo irritado. Odiaba que hiciera eso, y más que se peleara con Suigetsu. Le acababa doliendo muchísimo la cabeza cada vez que esos dos abrían la boca para insultarse. Debería haber conseguido más compañeros callados como Juugo. Pero ese era el menor problema ahora mismo, estaba seguro que no todo sería tan fácil como estaba aparentando.

"_No nos dejarán volver así tan fácilmente, aquí hay gato encerrado",_ pensó mirando desconfiadamente a la Hokage y a sus ayudantes.

—No tan rápido —dijo la rubia—. No os saldréis con la vuestra así como así. Estaréis vigilados por un equipo las veinticuatro horas del día y tendréis que hacer servicios sin cobrar para demostrar vuestra lealtad para con Konoha. Aún no nos fiamos del todo de vosotros.

La pelirroja y el muchacho dejaron de discutir al oir eso. Esa gente era más desconfiada de lo que habían pensado.

"_Lo sabía"._ El azabache gruñó por lo bajo.

—¿Y qué equipo será el que nos vigile? —preguntó tranquilo el tercer integrante que aún no había hablado desde que esa reunión había empezado.

—El Equipo 7.

El mundo cayó encima del último superviviente del Clan más poderoso de Konoha. Su antiguo equipo sería el que lo vigilaría. Donde estaría _ella. _No la había visto desde que había vuelto y ahora la tendría siempre a su lado vigilando que no hiciera algo malo. No era la manera en la que la quería con él pero tendría que conformarse.

Algo es algo.

—Perdone, ¿pero quienes están en ese "Equipo 7"?

—Bien, Karin, dado que tienes tanta curiosidad: Equipo 7, preséntense.

En ese momento, tres personas dieron un paso al frente encarando a los nuevos miembros de la aldea. En orden, empezaron a presentarse.

—Yo soy Kakashi Hatake.

Los chicos miraron a un hombre alto, con cabello de punta de color plata, en la frente llevaba su protector que cubre el ojo izquierdo del que salía una extraña cicatriz.

—¡Yo soy Naruto Uzumaki, _dattebayo_!

El que acababa de hablar, Naruto Uzumaki tenía el cabello rubio alborotado, bigotes pequeños como de gato en sus mejillas y ojos azul claro que recordaban al cielo sin nubes.

Sasuke sonrió de medio lado al ver que su rival de toda la vida no había cambiado nada. Seguía igual.

—Yo soy Sai, simplemente Sai.

Habló un hombre de pelo corto, negro, ojos negros, que contrasta con su piel que es muy pálida. No era tan alto como Kakashi, pero no se quedaba atrás. Tenía un ligero parecido a Sasuke, pero, según los pensamientos de Karin, no le llegaba ni a la suela de los zapatos.

Y por último, habló una mujer bella, de cabellos rubios y largos, y vestimenta morada. Una muy conocida por el azabache, pero no era la mujer que esperaba. No le pareció raro que hubiera un integrante que no conociera dado que él había dejado un hueco libre que habría que llenar a narices, pero, ¿qué hacía ella ahí…?

—Yo soy Ino Yamanaka.

—¿Ino…? —preguntó en alto inconscientemente.

—Cuánto tiempo, Sasuke-_Kun_. —Sonrió.

—¿Qué haces aquí?

Antes de que pudieran responder nada para que todo su mente parecía un rompecabezas cobrara alguna forma que le iluminara en ese camino de oscuridad de cosas que no compendia… Algo pasó.

El ambiente se volvió pesado y algo tenebroso, se oscureció levemente, como si una nube oscura hubiera tapado el sol de repente. Apareció una neblecina a ras de suelo cubriendo todo el despacho. De repente, unas manos brotaron de las extremidades de todos los presentes dejándolos inmovilizados y sin posibilidad de liberarse.

Todos se quedaron petrificaros, no podían creer lo que veían. Ahí, en la ventana de la oficina, estaba alguien.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo, chicos.

—Ya lo creo, Sakura-Chan —dijo Naruto con la voz tan seria que incluso se podría preguntar si tenía algún sentimiento dentro.

La sombra se había hecho presente, y ahora estaba entre ellos.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Enervar:** Poner nervioso.

* * *

**Nota Autora**: ¡He vuelto, señores!** :'DD** Siento haber tardado tanto pero me dije a mi misma que tenía que subir algún fic de Inuyasha, One Piece, Dragon Ball, y Detective Conan, antes o sino moría xD. ¡Dejadme, yo me pongo mis retos también! Jo, con lo que me gusta a mí escribir para vosotros :') Por cierto, puede que también suba capítulo de mi otro fic SasuSaku: _Siempre hay que levantarse_. Bueno, espero que os haya gustado el capítulo. ¡Nos leemos! Gracias por pasaros.


	4. Capítulo 3: Lágrimas

**Título: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, Acción, Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación:** +16.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OoC, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

**Personajes secundarios**: Todos los demás de Naruto.

**Nota:** Algunas técnicas han sido sacadas de otros animes como One Piece, Bleach, y Fairy Tail.

**Extensión:** Long-Fic: Tercer capítulo (Lágrimas)/ 2.111 palabras.

**Resumen:** Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Lágrimas**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El mundo se para. Todo deja de existir. Solo estáis tú y la oscuridad en un abismo interminable sin sonrisas ni esperanza. Caíste ahí por tu estupidez, por querer demostrarle a los demás que estaban equivocados…; al final el equivocado fuiste tú. Tus actos te llevaron a un lugar oscuro sin salida posible, con la única compañía de las penas de la vida pasada que estarían carcomiendo tu mente hasta que al final perdieras la cordura.

Tu ceguera te llevo a ese lugar del que nadie puede salir sin ayuda. Pero tú estás solo, sin nadie que se preocupe por ti, los perdiste a todos en el camino por propia voluntad. Y ahora lo estás pagando.

Una esperanza seguía en ti. Esa pequeña luz que habías visto años atrás y que por las circunstancias de la vida te puso en la obligación de amenguar su poder en ti por el hecho de que podía contigo. Volviste para ver esa luz, que esperabas que brillara aún con más intensidad y te devolviera las sensaciones que habías sentido la primera vez que posaste tu vista sobre ella.

Cuán grande fue tu sorpresa, al ver que se había apagado.

—¡Sakura! —gritó la Hokage poniéndose en posición defensiva.

Todos los demás hicieron lo mismo, menos Sasuke. Estaba inmóvil, no entendía nada. Sakura era parte de la aldea, siempre lo fue, ¿qué rayos estaba pasando? Estaba distinta. No le veía esa misma esencia que la rodeaba cuando eran pequeños, no veía ese brillo que la caracterizaba en sus ojos. Esa no era la chica que había conocido.

—¡Sasuke… Reacciona! —Karin le llamó desesperadamente al ver que no reaccionaba.

La Haruno, hizo unas posiciones en las manos tranquilamente y sin nada de prisa ante la mirada de las personas de la sala. Al finalizar, juntó sus dedos índice e hizo lo mismo con los pulgares mientras expandía los demás hacía fuera. De ahí empezó a emanar una especie de Chakra que viajó por el aire hasta toparse con los cuerpos de sus enemigos, cubriéndolos.

Naruto intentó moverse pero esa energía no se lo permitió. Era como si los hubieran dejado totalmente paralizados.

—¡Sakura, suéltanos inmediatamente, es una orden!

—Hace tiempo que perdiste el poder de darme órdenes, Tsunade.

Estaban en el horno.

**.**

Eso estaba mal, estaba _muy_ mal. Lo sabían, lo sentían…; lo reprimían. Era difícil elegir entre el bienestar de su única amiga o su vida propia. Parecían canallas a los ojos de todos, pero solo ellos y ella sabían lo noble que podía llegar ser su corazón solo con que un poquito de luz lo tocara. Y cuando esa luz llegó, fue capaz de verse aún por encima de esa capa superficial que se habían creado para ocultarlo.

Y no solo le había pasado a ellos, no, estaban seguros que con su pureza había tocado muchos más corazones, convirtiéndolos en algo más que sentimientos resentidos y oscuros que solo los llevarían a un final desolador y solitario que ellos mismos se cavarían.

Ese poder que ella tenía, era el mayor del universo. Por eso, querían protegerla, y ni queriendo ponían luchar contra su instinto de supervivencia.

Mientras ese hombre estuviera ahí atormentándolos.

—No debimos dejarla ir sola, Sasori… —dijo en un susurro un rubio, fabricando una bomba.

El nombrado se tensó y apretó mandíbula.

—Lo sé, Deidara… _Lo sé._

Confió en ellos, pero no tenían las suficientes agallas para recompensarle esa confianza. No podían recompensarle esa amistad que les había brindado durante esos años, ni esas sonrisas que iluminaban sus días. Nada de eso podían hacer.

Eran unos cobardes.

**.**

Tú y él. Él y tú. Frente a frente, mirándoos. Intercambiando miradas. Luchando contra su color, jade y ónix enfrentados. Os recorréis con los ojos, sin apartar la vista, intentando deducir lo que piensa el otro.

No lo conseguís.

Lo volvéis a intentar. Una, dos, y hasta tres veces. _Nada._ Y en vuestra mente empezáis a armar la historia de cómo habíais llegado a esa situación tan extraña y a la vez nostálgica. Pero algo había cambiado, ya las tornas no eran las mismas que hace años. Tú inmóvil, y ella mirándote con superioridad. _¿Ya no nos reímos de los demás, Sasuke?_

La mujer de pelo rosa empezó caminar hasta que llegó a la mesa de la Hokage, se sentó en ella y cruzó sus piernas en una pose que, en otras circunstancias, podría considerarse hasta sexy.

—Tengo una propuesta para ti, Uchiha Sasuke.

El nombrado la miró directamente a los ojos. No encontró ni rastro de la antigua Sakura en ellos. ¿Qué le había pasado? No tenían expresión, eran fríos, sin la luz que los caracterizaba. Se parecían… a los de él.

—¿Tú? ¿Una propuesta para mí? —Casi lo pronunció con ironía.

"_Esto me da mala espina",_ pensó Tsunade. No se fiaba ni un pelo de eso.

—Sí. Únete a Akatsuki y ayúdanos a destruir Konoha. Te daremos mucho más poder del que te darán aquí.

La habitación se quedó totalmente en silencio. Lo que acababa de decir era demasiado incluso para ella. ¿Querían reclutar a Sasuke? ¿Y por qué justo ella tenía que pedírselo? ¿Y de ese modo…? Es como si quisieran remover viejos recuerdos o algo así.

Estaban preocupados, no estaban muy seguros de la confianza y lealtad del Uchiha, por lo que temían que aceptara la propuesta que le estaba haciendo solo por querer más poder y volverse más poderoso.

El Uchiha no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando. Y, literalmente, se echó a reír, cabreando mucho a la Haruno que llevaba esperando su respuesta desde hacía ya tiempo.

—¡No le veo la gracia, Uchiha!

—Yo sí. —Sonrió de lado—. ¿Realmente me crees tan tonto como para unirme a esa organización de pacotilla?

—Si fuiste tan tonto como para abandonar a todo y a todos pues la verdad… Sí, lo creo —escupió con acidez.

Un golpe bajo.

"_Lo ha pillado",_ pensó Suigetsu mirando a su líder.

"_Eso ha sido muy cruel, Sakura"_, pensó esta vez Kakashi viendo a su exalumna. No la reconocía, él no le había enseñado esos ideales que ahora profesaba.

La sonrisa se le borró del rosto al escuchar lo que le había dicho. Ella no sabía nada, no tenía derecho a decir eso. No podría entender sus motivos ni aunque se los explicaran, no era nadie para decirle tales cosas.

—Cállate.

—Sí, eso, pelo de chicle —lo apoyó su compañera. ¿Quién se creía que era esa para tratar a Sasuke así? ¡La mataría!

—Oh…, ¿es que acaso me equivoco? —Rio.

No respondieron.

—Lo imaginaba…

Se levantó, llamando la atención de todos. La mayoría estaba intentado liberarse de esa extraña aura que los tenía presos, pero sin mucho resultado, por lo que cuando la chica de pelo rosa se movió entendieron que haría algo importante aparte de intentar convencer al Uchiha de que se uniera a ellos. Hizo un movimiento con las manos poniendo a todos los que había inmovilizo de rodillas, como si estuvieran rezando.

Caminó hacia el azabache y se agacho a su altura. Frunció el ceño.

—Así que… No quieres unirte. —No era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

Sasuke rio.

—Ni en un millón de años_, bombón._

Sakura se quedó sin habla. No porque no aceptara, que ya lo veía venir, sino por la forma en la que había pronunciado ese bombón. ¿Desde cuándo él justamente la llamaba así? Estaba jugando con ella. Y no fue la única en quedarse pasmada, los demás estaban igual o peor. A Karin le salió un tic al oírlo, maldita chica suertuda.

La ninja médico sacó un kunai y con rapidez le rajó la mejilla en una línea de la mejilla al cuello. La herida empezó a sangrar dejando pequeñas líneas de sangre caer por su cara.

El muchacho ni se inmutó. Pero no podía negar que le había sorprendido esa reacción, no se lo esperaba.

—Eso por llamarme "bombón". —Se levantó—. Y como no quieres unirte, no tengo nada que hacer aquí.

Se dio la vuelta, con clara intención de salir del despacho por la ventana. Una voz la detuvo.

—¡Espera, Sakura-_Chan_!

Se quedó en el sitio esperando a ver lo que tenía que decir su excompañero.

—Sakura-_Chan_… Te traeré de regreso —dijo decidido. Era una promesa.

La nombrada dejó escapar una leve risilla débil.

"_¿Eh?"_ Sasuke se dio cuenta de algo. Desde ahí parecía que por la mejilla de la chica había… agua_. "¿Esas son… Lágrimas? No puede ser"._

Se marchó por la ventana y desparecer a los ojos de todos. Segundos después, el Jutsu que los mantenía inmóviles se desvaneció.

Aturdidos, el Equipo 7 en su totalidad miró por la ventana a ver si había algún rastro de la huida. _Nada. _Absolutamente nada, parecía que se había esfumado con el viento.

—Bien —habló la Hokage—. Todos fuera. Sasuke, necesito hablar contigo… A solas.

**.**

Cayó la noche en territorio hostil. Se oían los aullidos de los lobos en la distancia, la luna iluminaba la zona reflejando los árboles en el lago cercano. Una figura femenina y esplendorosa cayó al lado del lago, mirándolo, como si le trajera.

Se pudo distinguir una sonrisa en mitad de esa oscura noche. Ahí estaba, mirando las aguas, como si no hubiera nada más. Se acercó agachándose al pie del gran charco y miró su reflejo. Con la luna, podía distinguirse perfectamente todo su rostro, eso sí, con un tono más azulado y claro de lo que habitualmente era.

Un líquido salió de sus ojos, provocando un brillo en su tez.

—Sabía que verlo de nuevo iba a hacer estragos en mí… —susurró al viento.

Su llanto empezó débil, pero poco a poco se fue tornando más fuerte. Le dolía mucho el pecho, le costaba respirar… Todo eso lo había provocado él. Él. Siempre él. Él y solo él era el culpable de todo eso.

Poco a poco, dejó de llorar. Sonrió melancólica recordando las veces que lo había visto, pero esta vez con admiración y amor... Dignos de una niña.

Una voz sonó.

—Sakura… —La chica se giró y vio a un rubio con la capa de nubes rojas ahí, mirándola junto a un pelirrojo.

Volvió a empezar a sollozar.

—Deidara… —susurraba—. Sasori…

Corrió hacia el último nombrado y lo abrazó. Él solo pudo corresponderle el abrazo con pena. Eran muchas las veces en las que se repetía esa escena en la que los únicos testigos a parte de ellos eran el lago, el cielo, y el bosque.

**.**

Caían las tres de la mañana, y después de hablar con la Hokage de la aldea, un muchacho se encontraba en la habitación que le habían asignado hasta que tuviera su propia casa. Dejó una foto en una mesilla que había al lado de la cama, junto con una banda ninja.

_Su_ banda ninja. La misma que había rasgado en aquella batalla con Naruto, ahora estaba arreglada y lista para que su dueño la volviera a lucir.

Se recostó en la cama boca arriba apoyando su cabeza en la almohada. Suspiró varias veces cerrando los ojos. Vaya día había tenido. Y la charla con Tsunade no había ayudado nada, ni siquiera le había aclarado las dudas que tenía sobre Sakura, solo le había dicho que se fue una semana después de que él abandonara la aldea. Le dijo que al principio pensaba que se la había llevado él, pero que luego la descubrieron robando unos poderosos pergaminos con la insignia de Akatsuki tatuada en un brazo. Se había unido a ellos.

Claro, tenía sentido, por eso no estaba utilizando la capa característica de la organización. No le hacía falta, ya tenía marcado en la piel a qué pertenecía y qué ideales tenía. Es más, si se había dado cuenta de que, ahora que empezaba a recordar lo sucedido, sí que se le veía un trozo de tatuaje por debajo de sus ropas, pero no le dio mucha importancia dado que ese no era el momento de fijarse en estupideces.

Tensó su mandíbula, pensar en eso solo le producía ganas de vomitar. Miró hacia la mesilla y miró con los ojos entrecerrados la foto del antiguo equipo 7 que Tsunade le había dado para que la tuviera. Recordó sus palabras:

_—Esto era del cuarto de Sakura cuando confiscamos sus cosas… Me gustaría que lo tengas tú. Sé que quizás no te interese, pero, por favor, hazme este favor. _

No pudo negarse al saber quién había sido el propietario de ella.

El sueño lo empezó a envolver, y antes de quedarse dormido, recordó todo lo que había pasado ese día. Y tristemente, dijo antes de caer por completo:

—Esa no es la chica que a mí me importaba…

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

**Nota Autora**: ¡He vuelto, señores, otra vez!** :'DD** Siento haber tardado tanto con este capítulo, pero yo siempre me he dicho que no me gusta escribir presionada ni por obligación, y entre eso y que estoy de vacaciones… Hala, me olvidé del fic. ¡Matadme! Jaja, pero bueno, aquí lo tenéis. Espero que os guste. Gracias por leer, comentar, y dar fav


	5. Capítulo 4: Segunda al Mando

**Título: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, Acción, Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación:** +16.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OoC, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos y palabras de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

**Personajes secundarios**: Todos los demás de Naruto.

**Nota:** Algunas técnicas han sido sacadas de otros animes como One Piece, Bleach, y Fairy Tail.

**Extensión:** Long-Fic: Cuarto capítulo (Segunda al Mando)/ 2.251 palabras.

**Resumen:** Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Segunda al Mando**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Una traición no se olvida, ni en una parte ni en el de otra, las traiciones estarán en el recuerdo para siempre. Todos tenemos una pizca de maldad en nuestro interior, y es esa pequeña luz oscura la que nos impide realizar ciertas cosas aunque sabemos que es lo correcto. Muchas veces, esa oscuridad nunca se hace presente en la vida de un individuo, a no ser que tenga un motivo para ello. Incluso, en ocasiones, no hay motivo, sino una obligación que nos impide realizar nuestros deseos y nos impulsa a hacer acciones que no podríamos tolerar si pudiéramos negarnos.

En ese oscuro sitio, rodeados de aura maligna, reían almas rechazadas por la sociedad. Con una capa de nubes rojas, portando ahí el símbolo de su odio hacia la sociedad que los había repudiado durante décadas. Esperando, aguardando, a una de ellos. Una que no llevaba esa capa, no, lo llevaba tatuado en la piel. En un brazo, ahí estaba la marca. Una marca imborrable que quedaría impresa por toda la eternidad.

—Vaya, vaya, vaya… Si ya ha llegado nuestra damisela —dijo mirando a una chica de pelo rosa entrar por la puerta principal.

Todos los demás miembros de la organización la miraron escoltada por Deidara y Sasori. Ella, se sentó al lado del líder, en un pequeño trono que había en la pared. Uno grande, y otro pequeño. Madara, la persona que la había llegado a la oscuridad sin que nadie lo supiera, estaba sentado en el grande, y ella, en el pequeño. Como Segunda al Mando que era.

—¿Has conseguido que ese idiota se uniera a nosotros? —habló riendo.

La pequeña frunció el ceño recordando lo que había pasado. Ese maldito idiota…

—No —dijo rotunda—. Lo rechazó, prefirió confiar en esos débiles de su patética aldea. Pero se llevó un buen rasguño en su cara de niño bueno, eso le pasa por llamarme muñeca.

El jefe rió ante eso. Esa chica tenía carácter, por eso la había escogido. Le gustaban las chicas como ella. Los demás hicieron lo mismo, nadie tenía dudas de que ese chaval se negaría, pero tampoco tenían dudas de que la chica no le permitiría pasarse ni un pelo con ella. Ellos eran la prueba, aunque los primeros meses pudieron hacer lo que quisieron con esa Kunoichi, con el paso del tiempo acabó siendo ella la que hacía lo que quería con ellos.

—Lo suponía —habló Tobi—. A Sakura-_Chan _no se le puede subestimar en nada. Por eso Tobi es un buen chico, y no se mete con Sakura-_Chan_.

El enmascarado se puso a bailar, sacándole una vena al Akatsuk de cabellos dorados que le propinó un puñetazo para que dejara de hacer el imbécil. Puede que ese Tobi fuera fuerte, pero a él lo enervaba cada vez que se ponía a hacer cosas de niños pequeños.

—Creo que hubiera sido mucho mejor dejarte muerto Deidara —dijo Sakura mirando al nombrado quien solo pudo dedicarle una sonrisa divertida conectando miradas de complicidad.

Madara, cansado, dejó de reír, mas sin aún hablar. A veces se preguntaba qué había visto en ciertos miembros para dejarlos unirse a él en su gran revolución del mundo. Puede que fueran fuertes, pero muchas veces eran infantiles y eso lo enervaba hasta límites insospechados. Eran gente de confianza, lo sabía, pero también sabía que las traiciones venían de ese tipo de gente. Había vivido demasiado como para no darse cuenta de la clase de personas que tenía en su mundo. Pero de una cosa estaba seguro,_ ella_ no lo traicionaría. No podría. No sería capaz Nunca.

En su lugar, fue Sasori quien tomó la palabra, dirigiéndose a la traidora del grupo. Puesto que, aun acabando de volver, mañana habría mucho trabajo que hacer.

—Sakura, ¿vienes mañana al País del Rayo de misión con nosotros? Necesitaremso toda la ayuda posible

—No lo creo. —Se encogió de hombros y caminó un poco por la sala—. No tengo ganas. Ocupaos vosotros solos.

—Pero…

El pelirrojo del grupo fue interrumpido por la voz potente y sobreprotectora del Uchiha.

— Si no quiere, no la obligues.

—Solo la dejas hacer lo que quiere porque es tu preferida —susurró un acuoso espadachín.

Y era verdad, la banda entera lo sabía. Ella era la preferida, hacía ya años que se había ganado ese puesto. Hacía lo que quería cuando quería y era la única capaz de encarase con su cruel líder sin que acabara muerta. Muchos se preguntaron cuánto duraría con esa prepotencia por el mundo sin agotarle la paciencia a Madara, y al contrario de lo que pensaron, nunca se le agotó con ella. Quién diría que los primeros meses en los que había llegado allí estuvo a punto de morir varias veces en sus manos.

La Haruno se levantó agotada por la conversación y se dirigió hacía una de las puertas.

—Te he oído, Kisame, que lo sepas. —Este tragó grueso. Hacía mucho que no la escuchaba con una voz tan fría como esa—. Por cierto, que nadie entre a mi habitación a molestar, estoy demasiado cansada como para aguantar a estúpidos. Los únicos que pueden entrar son Deidara y Sasori, ¿ha quedado claro?

Asintieron, y dicho esto se marchó. No quería estar más en ese nido de ratas, prefería estar en su habitación, que puede que no fuera la de un hotel, pero por lo menos ahí lograba sentirse como en casa. Como cuando estaba en la aldea. Levantándose temprano para ir a entrenar con su maestra, oyendo los gritos de Naruto pidiendo Ramen, nerviosa por verlo… a él. Cuantas cosas habían cambiado desde entonces. Era irónico, al final la que acabó siendo la mala fue ella. Pero viéndolo de esa manera, no era tan malo. Por lo menos así todos estaban en su sitio, ellos en la aldea, y ella ahí.

Ese era su lugar.

**.**

Un mes rápido pasó. Un mes tranquilo en la Aldea Oculta de la Hoja. Misiones sencillas eran las que había hecho el nuevo Equipo 7. Ese equipo era la nueva familia del Uchiha ahora que lo había perdido todo, pero, ¿por qué no se sentía como antes?

No sentía la misma calidez que sentía cada vez que estaba con ellas. Antes todo era distinto, quizá fuera él quién había cambiado y por eso no notaba lo mismo, pero sentía que no era culpa suya._ Algo_ faltaba. Le daba igual que Kakashi ya no llegara tarde a las reuniones la mayoría de las veces, que Naruto ya no hiciera las típicas meteduras de pata que solia hacer, que Ino lo único que hacía fuera preocuparse de su cabella y preguntarse entre suspiros por su antiguo equipo o que el tal Sai lo más que sabía hacer era dibujar y dedicar sonrisas falsas. No era eso lo que se sentía diferente en gran medida, podía soportarlo. Un sentimiento más profundo le decía que si ese _algo_ no faltara todo sería como antes.

Sinceramente, lo único que le daba algo de tranquilidad y calidez familiar era su Equipo Taka con el que trabajaba. Había pasado tanto tiempo con ellos que ya los consideraba su familia. Con sus rarezas y sus tonterías, pero de algún modo sabía que sin ellos él no estaría ahí.

Claro que eso nunca lo iba a admitir.

—¿Sasuke-_Kun_? —lo llamaron, sin que él se diera cuenta. Por lo que no contestó.

La rubia del equipo vigía se había dado cuenta de que en todo el tiempo que llevaban vigilando al Equipo Taka para comprobar que fueran leales a la Aldea que el Uchiha se perdía en sus pensamientos con demasiada facilidad. No parecía Sasuke. Antes por lo menos se daba cuenta si alguien quería hablarle, porque no era que él la estuviese ignorando, era que él no se estaba dando cuenta de que le estaba hablando. Y no era en ese momento en el IchiRaku, si

Siempre fue así. Ella nunca fue cercana a él, solo era una fan que lo quería por ser _cool_ y popular. Y aunque el tiempo había cambiado eso, no podía hacer como si no le importara lo que le pasara al chico.

Estaba a punto de colocar una mano sobre el hombro del azabache cuando alguien la detuvo.

—Déjalo. —Era Suigetsu, ese chico extraño que había llegado con ellos—. Tiene cosas en qué pensar.

Asintió, sin estar muy convencida. No es que no se fiara de cuánto conocía a Sasuke ese muchacho, pero la preocupaba en sobremanera que él sí sepa cómo hay que tratar al Uchiha en esas situaciones. Le generaba cierta curiosidad, y a la vez… Envidia. Ella nunca había llegado a conocerlo tanto, ni siquiera tenía la certeza de que Naruto lo hubiera conseguido. La única persona que había podido ver entre toda su oscuridad había sido su mejor amiga. O la que antes era su mejor amiga. Le daba envidia pero no por ella misma, si no por su examiga, porque sabía que ella si fuera la de antes y estuviera con ellos la sentiría.

Bajó la mirada, sintiendo cierta nostalgia. La vez que lucharon y se metió dentro de su mente, pudo ver todo lo que ella pensaba y todos sus recuerdos. La mitad de ellos eran sobre su gran amor, y la otra mitad sobre Naruto y sus amigos. Cuando vio eso supo que la chica era una gran persona que se preocupaba por el bienestar de todos… Pero esa chica ya no estaba. Había desaparecido en cuerpo y alma, para transformarse en un ser cruel y despiadado al servicio del peor de los villanos. Reprimió unas lágrimas. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que se enteraron de sus nuevos ideales, aún no lo había asimilado después de todo. Seguramente, en algún lugar de su cabeza, donde yacían los recuerdos sobre la pelirrosa, quedaba una esperanza de que todo volviera a la normalidad.

Mas sabía que eso era imposible.

—Ahora eres tú la que está en las nubes —dijo con una sonrisa burlona el espadachín—. ¿En qué piensas?

Ella se sonrojó. No podía creer cómo había dejado que se diera cuenta ese sujeto.

—Supongo... Que pensaba en viejos tiempos. Nada importante. —Sonrió con pesadez.

Suigetsu puso una mueca, dando a entender que no estaba conforme con esa respuesta tan simple y que por supuesto que sabía que era algo importante para esa chica. Pero tampoco podía obligarla a que se lo cuenta, y él no era nadie para exigir ahí. No era su amigos, más bien eran conocidos, o menos que eso, su relación vigilante y vigilado. Aunque intentara tener empatía con ella y llevarse bien, sabía que no lo conseguiría, por lo que dejó de insistir y se marchó a sentarse con Karin en una mesa cercana.

Quien, por cierto, los había estado mirando todo el tiempo con cara de enfadada. No le gustaba nada que ese cara de pez hablara con otras chicas, y todavía no sabía la razón.

—No deberías simpatizar tanto con ella —dijo enfadada.

—¿Celosa, acaso?

Karin se colocó las gafas mientras le salía un pequeño tic en la frente. El muchacho ese sabía cómo sacarla de sus casillas.

—¡No digas tonterías! Es que, es una molesta, no para de molestar a Sasuke.

Vio como la cara del chico se tensaba mientras fruncía el ceño y la miraba. ¿Había dicho algo malo? Ni siquiera lo había insultado como de costumbre. Qué inconformista podía llegar a ser.

"_Sasuke, siempre Sasuke"_, era lo que pasaba por la cabeza del albino mientras miraba como Karin desviaba la mirada. _"Siempre Sasuke…, y nunca yo". _La consideraba una tonta. Corriendo detrás del portador del Sharingan todo el día como si fuera su perrito faldero y sin poder ver a más chicos a parte de él. Ni que no hubiera más chicos en el mundo. ¡Oh, claro! Para ella no, solo existía uno: Sasuke.

Y eso, lo enfadaba. Alguien como él, no podría competir nunca con eso. Por mucho que lo intentara. No valía la pena intentar algo que sabía que terminaría mal. Lo mejor era seguir peleando con ella, porque de ese modo, sentía que estaba a su lado de algún modo.

**.**

A la mañana siguiente, Tsunade hizo llamar a los dos equipos para una misión. Será conjunta, por lo que el Equipo 7 y el Equipo Taka trabajarían juntos, además de que así los mantendrían vigilados sin el menor problema. Sería una misión corta pero peligrosa, uesto que al lugar donde se dirigían es uno de los puntos en los cuales Akatsuki tenía puesto los ojos por su gran contenido en pergaminos prohibidos.

—Y ese lugar… ¿Dónde está? —preguntó Kakashi, el jefe de la misión.

—En las afueras de la Aldea Oculta de la Arena, en Yama*** **En un antiguo templo custodiado por los guardianes puestos por Gaara, el Kazekage. Os dejarán pasar para conseguir un pergamino que necesitamos, Gran Tsunami***** —explicó—. Rápido, iros, debéis traerlo lo más rápido posible.

Todos asintieron.

**.**

En otro lugar, muy familiar para una antigua compañera suya, se dictaminaban unas órdenes sin precedentes.

—Recuerda, Sakura, esta misión no puede fallar. Necesito el pergamino Gran Tsunami como sea. No permitiré ni un solo error.

La mujer asintió, atando una espada en su costado y su banda con el símbolo tachado en la cabeza.

—No te preocupes, lo tendrás.

Ella se ocuparía de eso, por algo era la Segunda al Mando. Haría honor a su nombre, de eso no cabía la menor duda. Mataría a todo el que se interpusiera en su camino.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Yama: **De símbolo 山, significa "montaña" en japonés.

***Tsunami:** De símbolos 津波, es una palabra que viene del japonés «津» tsu, "puerto o bahía", y «波» nami, "ola". Es la ola gigantesca producida por el conocido maremoto o por una erupción volcánica en el fondo del mar.

* * *

**Nota Autora**: ¡Buenas!** :'DD** Por fin os traigo un nuevo capítulo, y el próximo será emocionante, os lo digo yo jujuju. Así que comentar, que si no comentáis, pasa como en este y tardo al no tener motivación xD. Gracias por leer, espero que os haya gustado.


	6. Capítulo 5: Asesina

**Título: **¿Qué te ha pasado?

**Autora:** Freedom Released.

**Género:** Romance, Acción, Angustia, Drama.

**Clasificación:** +16.

**Advertencias:** UA, lenguaje vulgar, OoC, OC, PoV, uso de sufijos y palabras de otros idiomas.

**Serie:** Naruto Shippuden.

**Pareja:** Sakura H. &amp; Sasuke U.

**Personajes secundarios**: Todos los demás de Naruto.

**Nota:** Algunas técnicas han sido sacadas de otros animes como One Piece, Bleach, y Fairy Tail.

**Extensión:** Long-Fic: Quinto capítulo (Asesina)/ 2.191 palabras.

**Resumen:** Las cosas pueden cambiar en un instante; o nos las cambian en un instante. ¿Qué pasaría si por una vez Sakura fuera la mala?

**Disclaimer: **Tanto Naruto como sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto Masahi, eso sí, la historia es totalmente de mi propiedad.

**Asesina**

**.**

**.**

**.**

El destino ha juntado estas dos almas para que se encuentren en la peor de las circunstancias. Y no sería la primera vez. Estaban destinados a encontrarse para ver el peor lado del otro sin poder evitar pensar que lo que siempre creyeron cierto fue una vil falacia imaginada por su mente.

Llegando a su objetivo, ninguno de ellos dos podía conciliar la calma. Sabían que algo pasaría, no sabían qué, pero sabían que habría un 'qué'. Esa era la señal de que ocurriría. Sus almas detectándose una a la otra, como dos polos opuestos se atraen para juntarse.

Los equipos ya habían llegado a Yama, se encontraban corriendo en el incorruptible desierto siguiendo el sonido de explosiones y batallas que venían en dirección del templo al que se les había ordenado asistir para conseguir el pergamino Gran Tsunami. Al parecer, por esos sonidos, no eran los únicos que estaban tras ese pergamino. Y al contrario que ellos, las intenciones con las que lo querían no eran nada buenas. Ni de lejos se hubieran imaginado ver lo que pronto estarían por presenciar.

Llegaron a una gran edificación en medio de un montón de ruinas, que más que un antiguo templo parecía una ciudad, parecida a la Torre de Babel***** que describían los antiguos manuscritos de la Aldea de la Arena.

Sin miramientos, todos, excepto una pelirroja que estaba haciendo una tarea, entraron en la edificación.

"_Noto el chakra de esa chica…",_ pensó Karin sorprendida después de haber comprobado el terreno con sus habilidades sensoriales. Tardó unos minutos en asimilar lo que acababa de sentir, hasta que su mente reaccionó y rápidamente siguió a sus compañeros que segundos antes habían entrado en el interior de la grandísima estructura.

**.**

—No debió dejarla ir sola.

Deidara estaba, con todas sus fuerzas, intentando controlarse mientras le reprochaba a su jefe la decisión que a la que había llegado. No podía hacerle eso a esa chica, era demasiado pura como para hacerla enfrentarse a sus compañeros de aldea.

Porque sí, todos en esa organización, incluida ella, sabían que se encontraría con los ninjas de Konoha cuando llegara al templo. Y aún así la mandó, sabiendo el daño psicológico y emocional que eso le supondría a la chica. Eso enfadaba en sobre manera al rubio, ese hombre lo único que quería era hacerla sufrir de todas las maneras posibles y utilizarla hasta que ya no le sirviera.

—Ella sabe defenderse sola. No creas que podrán matarla tan fácilmente. —Hizo una pausa—. Me preocuparía mucho más si vosotros juntos fuerais ahí más que por que ella vaya sola —admitió.

El espadachín del grupo enarcó una ceja, con unos pensamientos de ofensa. Nunca le cayó bien esa chiquilla y el trato que tenía con el máximo responsable de la organización. Con lo divertido que había sido verla sufrir los primeros meses después de que llegara; vaya sí habían cambiado las cosas. Antes ellos se reían de ella, y ahora ella podía darles órdenes a ellos y reírse como venganza.

"_A veces la muerte es mejor de lo que a ella le pasará"_, pensaron Deidara y Sasori al unísono. Ellos eran los únicos que la conocían.

**.**

Corriendo y corriendo los ninjas llegaron a una gran plaza central situada en la planta baja del monumento. Ahí estaba Sakura, con el pergamino que querían en las manos y los guardianes del códice donde estaba expuesto el pergamino, muertos, tirados llenos de sangre en el suelo de láminas blancas, ahora teñidas en un tono enrojecido a causa del líquido que salía de sus cuerpos.

Ninguno movía ni un músculo, se habían quedado paralizados al ver la escena. Sakura lucía diferente a como normalmente la habían visto en el pasado. Ahora parecía una delincuente que se divertía realizando sus atroces crímenes.

Ella les miró inexpresiva. No se esperaba que llegaran tan rápido, pero tampoco podía decir que no se lo esperara. Cuando querían podían ser muy persistentes, igual que ella. Esa era una de las cosas que le habían enseñado y que siempre llevaría con ella.

—Sakura… ¿Cómo has podido hacer algo como esto? —habló decepcionado el maestro recibiendo una mirada altiva de su exalumna.

No contestó, simplemente huyó. Guardó el pergamino y se puso a correr en dirección a la salida trasera, y como no, sus antiguos compañeros y los demás la perseguían. Era de esperarse que no dejarían que se saliera con la suya ni aunque fuera ella. En su interior quería creer que no tendría que enfrentarse a ninguno de ellos, en especial a una antigua obsesión que tuvo.

Se mordió el labio fuertemente, ocasionándose una leve herida que le marcaba un hilo de sangre, mientras oía las suplicas de Naruto para que se detuviera.

"_Vamos, no es momento para ser débil ahora",_ se daba fuerzas acelerando el ritmo, saliendo ya del templo, seguida muy de cerca por sus perseguidores.

Ni Sasuke ni el resto sabían a donde se dirigía esa chica, pero lo que sabían es que no podían dejar que se escapara. Si ese pergamino caía en manos de Akatsuki podría ocasionar una gran pérdida para la defensa del bien. Su camino ninja les había enseñado que nada bueno pasaba cuando algo así pasaba, y tenían que impedirlo a toda costa, aunque se enfrentaran a _ella._

Sin embargo, sus sentimientos se interponían con su deber. ¿Atacar a una excompañera? No lo habían hecho con Sasuke ni cuando se fue con Orochimaru, ¿cómo hacerlo con Sakura, que tantas alegrías les había dado? Simplemente se había marchado por el camino equivocado, se decían, en realidad es una buena persona. Y aunque todo eso fuera cierto, todo lo malo que había hecho opacaba las buenas acciones que había cometido antes de ello. Una sola heroicidad no inculpaba a una persona de una vida de fechorías, y lo sabían perfectamente.

Les gustaría, de verdad, que no fuera así. Ese no era el camino que Naruto pensó que recorrería. Siempre pensó que sus amigos estarían ahí apoyándole en su camino para convertirse en un buen Hokage, pero en vez de eso se veía persiguiendo a todos sus seres queridos que se habían acabado convirtiendo en enemigos.

Sí, Sasuke había vuelto, pero Sakura no. Al contrario que el azabache, que parecía que siempre estaba a la misma distancia de ellos, la mujer parecía que cada vez se alejaba más y más para sumergirse en una oscuridad sin final.

Finalmente, en medio de un profundo bosque al lado de un acantilado tan profundo como el fondo del mar, Sakura detuvo su huida y se giró a encarar a todos. Estaba cansada, y se le notaba en el ritmo respiratorio, mas no era la única. Los demás estaban igual o peor que ella. Elevó demasiado su ritmo solo porque no quería mirarlos a la cara, y había provocado que ahora no podría luchar con todas sus fuerzas.

—Por fin te detienes, niña —habló Karin.

—Cállate, zanahoria —le contestó Suigetsu entrecortadamente debido al cansancio—. No deberías llamarla niña solo porque tú seas mucho más vieja que ella.

Los demás pusieron los ojos en blanco mientras Sakura enarcaba una ceja. Se rió en su interior. Hacía mucho que no veía una pelea entre compañeros; la llenó de ternura. Aún recordaba las peleas que tenían siempre Sasuke y Naruto cuando eran niños. Parecía que se odiaban, pero ella sabía que en realidad se consideraban amigos, e incluso hermanos.

Sacudió la cabeza cuando todos esos recuerdos de su pasado le llegaron a la mente. No, no era momento para eso. No ahora, no en frente a ellos.

Kakashi dio unos pasos al frente poniendo en alerta a la Akatsuki que se puso en guardia. El hombre quitó de su ojo la banda que lo tapaba revelando un ojo de Sharingan en él. Todos se quedaron impresionados ante esa postura que había adoptado.

—Chicos, manteneros atrás —ordenó.

Todos se extrañaron.

—¿Qué hará, Kakashi-_Sensei_? —Ino se había puesto nerviosa. Nunca había visto al maestro con ese rostro tan serio.

Notaron una risa malévola de parte de la mujer de cabellos rosas. Dirigieron su mirada hacia ella. No sabían qué temer más, la actitud de su líder o la despreocupación de la muchacha.

—¿Planeas enfrentarme, Kakashi? —habló con burla. El nombrado frunció el ceño—. No te lo recomiendo, solo morirías.

Él hizo una posición de manos y las apretó fuertemente. No quería hacer eso, pero no le estaba dejando elección. Prefería ver a su alumna de vuelta en Konoha a la fuerza y contra su voluntad que de ese modo.

—En guardia. —Y se tiró a atacarla ante la mirada de todos.

Los árboles que los rodeaban iban a ser testigos, junto a las personas que estaban allí, de un gran horror.

**.**

Nervioso, un pelirrojo no dejaba de dar vueltas por una tenebrosa habitación llena de telarañas, y que apenas tenía dos camas y una puerta, mientras era observado por un aficionado a los explosivos.

—¡Déjalo ya! —exclamó haciendo que su compañero se detuviera mirándolo con una expresión de enfado—. Me estás poniendo de los nervios. Sé que estás preocupado, yo también lo estoy, pero eso no va a solucionar nada.

Sasori suspiró intentando autocalmarse. Sabía que eso no iba a solucionar nada, pero estaba demasiado preocupado. Ese maldito… Solo pensar en todo lo que le había hecho a su amiga le enfermaba.

"_Sakura, no hagas nada de lo que te arrepientas"_, mandó un pensamiento al aire, sabiendo que nadie lo escucharía, pero con la ilusa esperanza de que sirviera de algo.

**.**

Sus ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Después de horas de lucha, ya había un vencedor, o mejor dicho: un perdedor. Ante ojos incrédulos la sangre brotaba del hombre portador de un único Sharingan, que habría sus párpados sin poder creerse lo que acababa de suceder. La persona que tenía enfrente tenía un kunai clavado en su carne. Brotaba sangre por todos los lados, manchando ambas manos de la persona que lo había hecho.

—¡Kakashi-_Sensei_! —gritaron con dolor desgarrándose la garganta con el grito todos al ver como Sakura se había acercado al hombre y le había asentado un kunai en la barriga.

Ella estaba de espaldas a ellos, junto al acantilado, y los oía gritar sin remedio. Hizo mucha más fuerza con el arma, provocando que mucha más sangre emanara de la herida y que al Hatake le saliera un pequeño gemido de dolor.

—Sakura… —Apenas podía hablar ante las acciones de la joven. No notaba dolor, solo incredulidad—. ¿Por qué lo has hecho…?

Vieron como ella se acercaba mucho más a Kakashi y hacía ademán de algo sobre el oído del mismo, desde su perspectiva no podían distinguir muy bien sus acciones. Tampoco es que pudieran hacer mucho, estaban paralizados, nunca creyeron poder presenciar tanto horror de parte de la chica de ojos gatunos.

Naruto no dejaba de llorar, al igual que Ino. Karin al notar que el chakra de su líder empezaba a bajar y a desaparecer no pudo contener a soltar unas gotas de agua dulce ella también.

—Y ahora, cae inerte al vacío, y nunca vuelvas a molestarme —dijo Sakura en un susurro mientras empujaba el cuerpo débil de Kakashi al abismo que había tras ellos.

Miró la oscuridad a la que había caído su víctima unos segundos para luego girarse ante todos.

—Eso para que aprendáis a no meteros en mis asuntos.

Dicho estas palabras frías e insensibles, se marchó, sabiendo que ellos estaban demasiado impresionados como para siquiera plantearse seguirla.

Solo la veían marcharse, viendo en lo que se había convertido: una asesina. Eso era lo que era, y no tenía perdón. Nunca lo tendría. Ahora todos la verían de ese modo, y pronto algo más sucedería que empañaría su nombre para toda su vida.

**.**

Llegó a la guarida con las dos manos que habían quitado tantas vidas ese día vendadas con sogas en las que se podía apreciar el rastro de sangre. Abrió la puerta principal y se encontró con su jefe y compañeros en sus respectivos lugares, como si nunca hubieran salido de ahí en todo el día.

Lanzó el pergamino a su jefe quien lo cogió con una sola mano al vuelo. Sonrió satisfecho y le dio la enhorabuena a su mano derecha. No había dudado de su profesionalidad ni un instante, la había entrenado demasiado bien como para que fallara en algo tan sencillo.

La miró a los ojos y vio un brillo inexplicable en ellos; eso lo hizo sonreír aún más. Había pasado lo que tenía que pasar.

Sakura salió de allí lo más rápido que se le permitió y se metió en el habitáculo que tenía por habitación. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas pegadas a su pecho, y lo que había evitado hacer desde que había vuelto, sucedió: rompió en llanto. Escondió su cabeza entre el hueco de su pecho y las piernas y dejó caer sus lágrimas sin intentar detenerlas. Su pecho dolía, pero no lo había quedado otra opción. Si no lo hubiera hecho, las cosas hubieran acabado mucho peor.

—Lo siento mucho, Kakashi… —se disculpó entre sollozos.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

* * *

***Torre de Babel:** Era una significativa edificación rescatada por el imaginario judeocristiano. Originalmente tenía siete pisos de altura y más de 91 metros, pero pocos de sus restos permanecen en la actualidad.

* * *

**Nota Autora**: ¡Hola!** *-* **Uy, creo que me voy a ganar el odio de alguien como siga así… Xd No puse batalla porque se me dan muy mal, ya me costó hacer hasta la escena del apuñalamiento **:P** Espero que os haya gustado. Cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida. Gracias por leer.


End file.
